All of the Others
by TheBatman15
Summary: Kind of a 'What-If' type of story in which I take one small info and change it... but you change one thing you change EVERYTHING. Read along and discover All Of The Other Teams and Justice Leaguers across all the other dimensions. Includes Gender Swap and stuff like that. First Chapter: What if Robin's parents never died?


**Me: Hey guys, what's up? I just wanted to say YES I DO OWN YJ.**

 **Wally: No you don't.**

 **Me: And why would you think so?**

 **Wally: Because you can't handle the power.**

 **Me: I find your lack of faith disturbing.**

 **Wally: Well we wouldn't want to get you disturbed.**

 **Me: Don't worry I'll get turbed.**

 **Wally: *sighs* this is all Robin's fault.**

 **BTW: If you have a chance to watch Star Wars on the day it comes out then count yourself lucky and don't spoil it for anyone *crying*.**

* * *

Ch 1: What if it wasn't Dick's parents who died?

* * *

"Barbara? Barbara?" The Commissioner called for his daughter.

"Right here, daddy" the red headed female popped out in front of him.

"Barbara, don't scare me like that" Jim said.

"Sorry dad" Barb said.

"Com'on the Circus will be closing soon" Jim said as he took his daughter's hand and started walking out when they ran into billionaire play boy Bruce Wayne.

"Hello Bruce, so glad to see you" Jim said.

"Hey Jim, what brings you guys to Haly's circus?" Bruce asked.

"Barbara wanted to see the Flying Graysons' show" Jim said.

"Isn't that the reason we're ALL here?" Bruce smiled.

"You have to catch me first" they heard a young boy's voice come, they looked and saw two boys running, the first boy ran and hit Barbara.

"Ow" the two said in unison as the other boy chuckled.

"Barb are you okay?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, dad" she said.

"Sorry, I didn't see you guys there" the boy said.

"Dick, what did we say about running around the place?" the older man of the Flying Graysons said.

"Sorry, dad" Dick said as the other boy chuckled harder.

"That goes for you too, John" he said.

"Sorry Uncle John" John said and then behind the older man appeared two women and a man.

"Sorry about that" one of the women said "You must be Bruce Wayne and Commissioner Gordon, I'm Mary Grayson".

"Hello Mary" the two men said.

"Amazing performance you guys did out there" Bruce said and they all went into their adult conversation as the three kids stood aside.

"Hey, sorry about the crashing, I'm Dick Grayson" Dick said.

"She knows that, idiot" John said and Dick blushed.

"Right" Dick said.

"I'm Barbara" the girl said.

"Long name, I'll call you Babs for shorters, is it astrous?" Dick said.

"Is it what?" Barbara asked confused.

"Astrous as in the opposite of disastrous, youknow like how like is the opposite of dislike, so do you like it?" Dick asked.

"Not a chance, short stuff" She joked and laughed.

"Hey I'm only a inch shorter than you" Dick pouted.

"For now" Babs said teasingly.

"You'll see, one day you will come back here to see me do my show and I will be towering over you" Dick said.

"In your dreams" Babs scuffed.

"Why are you sweating? Are you nervous?" Babs laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself too much there, Babs" Dick said.

"Don't call me that" Barbara pouted.

"Whatcha gonna do about it, Babsy?" Dick smirked.

"I would think of a bad nickname for you, but there is no worst nickname than 'Dick' " Babs laughed.

"Com'on Barb, let's go" Jim said after the elders finished there 'Adult Talk'.

"See ya later, Babs" Dick waved with a smirk.

"Smooth" John joked.

"What?" Dick asked.

"Just get those hearts out of your eyes and let's go" John said and Dick blushed.

"John, give your cousin a break" the other man said.

"Thanks Uncle Rick" Dick said.

"Yeah John, just because your cousin is having his first crush, doesn't mean you should tease him about it" Rick said and Dick blushed as John laughed.

"Let's go Lover Boy" John said.

* * *

"Hand me the money, Gordon" the man with the gun said.

"Easy there.." Gordon started but then..

Click, click, pow, pow.

"Daddy" Barbara yelled in horror with tears dripping down her cheeks.

"What happened? I heard guns" Bruce Wayne came running outside the circus tent with the manager Haly and the two dads of the Flying Graysons.

"Oh no, call the police" Rick said.

"That was the police" John said.

"Call an ambulance, I'll get the girl away" Bruce said.

* * *

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this Miss Gordon but.. I'm afraid he is gone" the doctor said.

* * *

"Haly's Circus offers his arms to you, why don't you stay with us for a while" Haly said.

* * *

"I want to officially adopt you, Barbara" Mr. Wayne said "If you except, of course".

Barbara simply nodded.

* * *

 **In 2010...**

"Advance weapons Tech has been stolen from the manufacturer throughout Europe, each theft coinciding with stops made by Haly's International Travelling Circus, Batman is sending us undercover to catch the thief".

The redheaded female explained to her friends and teammates "A simple astrous task".

A boy with red hair came from behind him "Does the clown car has room for one more?"

The redheaded female looked at him "Uuuhh we- we got this covered".

"You've got the mission covered, but who's covering the three potential mole suspects you are bringing along" the guy whispered and she sighed.

"What about Wally and Kaldur?" the green skinned Martian said.

"Busy with their mentors" the redheaded female said as she walked towards the exit and the others following.

 _Recognized: Batgirl B01, Superboy B04, Miss Martian B05, Artemis B07, Speedy B06._

"It's RED ARROW" the ginger yelled.

* * *

Batgirl in disguise in white uniform as the rest of her teammates jumped up and landed on the platform and the crowd cheered.

"We're not supposed to be using our powers, don't blow our cover" she said through her the mindlink.

"But saving your life is okay?" Conner said.

"Relax, they couldn't see us, and by the way I've been using my powers this whole time... I kinda suck at this" Megan said.

"Give it up for the Daring Dangers" Haly said.

They all went backstage and met with the Flying Graysons.

"Hello Daring Dangers, we're the Flying Graysons" one of them approached.

"Hi, we're new" Megan said.

"Yes we know, Haly told us you will be joining for Gotham but won't go on, why is that? You were so good out there" she said.

"Yeah well, this is just for fun and all" Batgirl said.

"Well, welcome aboard, I'm Mary, this is my husband John, My brother in law Rick, his wife Karla, their son John and.. where is Dick?" Mary said.

"BOW" a boy with raven hair came from behind her and screamed.

"You scared me to death, this is my son Dick" Mary said after she caught her breath.

"Hi" Dick said.

 _Is that Dick? Wow he has grown but he is still a short stuff_ Batgirl thought.

 _Batgirl, do you know them?_ Artemis thought.

 _Shoot_ , she forgot they had that mind link.

 _Never mind_ Batgirl thought "Hi, I'm Daniela, this is Diane, Dawn, Dean and Dane".

"It's really astrous having you here" Dick said.

 _Did he just...?_ Conner thought.

 _I think he did_ Artemis thought.

 _Dang it_ Batgirl thought.

Mary: "Well we have to get ready, we're up next so see you guys around".

And the Graysons left as the Dangers went to their room.

"Uuumm Batgirl, was I wrong or did that guy just say Astrous?" Megan started.

"And you say that too" Artemis said.

"Look, guys, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about" Red Arrow said "Well I'm going to get something to eat, wanna come?"

Batgirl: "Yeah, sure".

The two stood up and went on their way, Batgirl closed the door behind her and said "Thanks, _Dane_ , that was close".

Roy: "No problem, _Daniela_... B what happened to you? You are usually more focused".

Batgirl: "Yeah I know, it's just seeing this place again.."

Roy: "I get it, but are you sure you are okay, after all this is the place..."

Batgirl cut him off "I'm okay, honestly, now are we grabbing something to eat or what?"

* * *

"I told you to keep an open mind" Batgirl said as she stormed off.

She took a walk alone outside.

"Hey" she looked to where came the voice but saw nothing.

"Daniela, right?" she looked to her other side but again saw nothing.

"Sup" she saw Dick Grayson right in front of her.

"You like sneaking up on people, don't you, Dick?" Daniela said.

"It's kinda of a hobby, everyone has his own thing" Dick said and Daniela laughed.

Daniela: "You could be related to Batman".

Dick joked: "Well people say I am just like him, mysterious, tall, light on my feet".

Daniela laughed "Tall? Really Dick?"

Dick: "Hey, just you wait, in a few years I'll be towering over you".

Daniela: "I'd pay to see that, short stuff".

Dick: "You look familiar, have we met before?"

Daniela: "I don't think so".

Dick: "Hey why are you so down?"

Daniela: "It's nothing".

Dick: "Com'on, you can tell me".

Daniela: "Well, my friends and I sorta got into a fight".

Dick: "About what?"

Daniela: "Simple disagreement, but they kinda hit a soft spot, you know?"

Dick: "Trust me I do, look, they are your friends and if this is a soft spot, maybe you aren't seeing what's in front of you, try to keep an open mind".

Daniela: "Okay, I'll try... thanks Dick".

"Hey Dick, your dad is looking for you" John said as he appeared in front of the two.

Dick: "Alright well, see ya later Daniela".

John messed Dick's hair and said "What's with you and red heads, squirt?"

She was all alone again when her ear beeped "Uuuhh yeah?"

Wally: "Dude, where are you?"

Batgirl: "Mission from Batman".

Wally: "Wow, you know what I'm doing? Making a Baloney sandwich, kinda like you just did, I talked to Tornado, you guys are not on a mission, not an official one anyway".

Batgirl: "A friend Jack Haly".

Wally: "The Circus guy?"

Batgirl: "Yeah him, he is suspected to be in stolen weapons crime and I'm clearing his name".

Wally: "Then why not bring me along? I know what happened that night, I know the weeks you spent with him after your dad was.."

Batgirl: "That's exactly why I didn't bring you along, I don't need my best friend questioning me".

Wally: "Dude that's what Best Friends are for".

Batgirl: "Besides I have Roy".

The memories were all coming back to her, after she left the circus tent with her dad, that gun, Zucco and those many weeks she spent under Haly's protection until Bruce Wayne had adopted her.

Haly at that time was the closest to her, he was the only one there for her, he was her father, even if it is just for a short time.

* * *

Dick: "I guess you are leaving now"

Daniela: "Yeah we're gonna move on".

Dick: "Well Babs I'll miss you".

Daniela: "It- it's Daniela".

Dick: "Dude, you've grown but after all that time you think I wouldn't recognize the color of your hair, the color of your eyes, your voice, I know you too much".

Daniela: "Well, good seeing you again, Dick".

She hugged him and then to her surprise he gave her a quick kiss and disappeared and she smiled but then said "Don't think this is over, Grayson... You're not getting away with this".


End file.
